Rechargeable batteries are widely used in various electronic devices. Currently available charge systems are in a same operation mode regardless of a type of a battery charger. However, some chargers have an adjustable output voltage, while others have a constant output voltage. There is a need for an adaptive recharge system and method according to a type of a charger.